memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Early production history
Birthdays I have begun to check the years with Star Trek birthdays for the french MA and add it here also. 18XXs to 1927 is checked for the moment (more soon). If someone add something on this birthdays article, it would be interesting to add it also here from now (at least from the time period checked). I also think we should put some images of the main cast and main production crew (Roddenberry, Berman, Braga...) because the year will grow more and more (10 to 20 birthdays during each years) and this article would be boring without images. On fr:Productions_avant_1964, I've place 100px images with thumb {Gene} or sidebars {Spiner & McFadden} (if more than one picture) before next year. The problem with sidebar is when there are 2 diferent sized images, the second must be adjusted in width in consequence - Philoust123 12:13, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Splitting this article In my eyes this article is far too long, I suggest to split it up into decades, opinions? -- Kobi 14:26, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :If we do that, we'll have to coordinate with the datelink, monthlink, and yearlink templates, and those templates will start to look very ugly. Having said that, it would also be nice to completely bring the EPH article right up to date, I know that a lot of entries are missing at the moment from the birthdays list. Also, if we do break it into decades, what would you suggest naming them? 1930s production history? 1800s production history? -- Sulfur 14:28, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::On the other hand, now that theoretically all production dates could be "channelled" through only three templates, it would be fairly easy to at least keep links to these pages consistent... That said, I see that nearly all references on this page (and thus, probably most links to this page) are birthdays. This limits the scope of this page somewhat, so I don't know if splitting up is absolutely necessary. -- Cid Highwind 14:58, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I've converted the birth and death lists to use the yearlink template entirely now, as a start. In terms of non-birthday stuff, we have two items that I could find, 1926's launch of NBC, and 1951's launch of Desilu Studios. I'm currently going through the birthday list to see what's missing from the EPH article, and am up to 1920 at this point in time. When that's approaching complete, I'm going to add in datelinks and ensure that the format of each and every line in there is the same (there are currently at least 2 ways to say someone's born on that listing :) -- Sulfur 15:11, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::I agree that this article becomes more an more boring, that's why I proposed to put images (see above). I don't see any objection to split it. I just want to say that I now "hate" you Sulfur ;) I still didn't manage to update the french version of the 'birthdays' and 'early production' article with all the entries you added from July 3 to July 13 (still births from August to December to add). And now, there are many more since today :( Hopefully, I didn't create the calendar on MA-fr for the moment, otherwise I would have gone crazy :) - Philoust123 18:00, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, I've got only a few years left on the EPH page to get up to date, only 1953-1959 (and I'll be finishing those tonight). At that point, it'll likely be easier to catch up the French version and get everything up to date on your end of things. -- Sulfur 18:18, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::Births and deaths from to are still to be updated : I've previously completed the years between 18XXs and 1940 + 1964 to 1990. There may lack one or two in those period : the entries you added between July 3 and July 13 (August to December) and those you added today. - Philoust123 18:40, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::Generally, when someone add an entry in the birthday's article, I had to update 3 articles : french's birthday's article, french's EPH and english's EPH (at least for the completed period 18XXs-1940 and 1964-1990) but when you add 20 names per day, I can't follow. As I have to deal with MA-en and MA-fr at the same time, there are sometimes french text in MA-en, so sorry. Translation is sometime boring, especially for months : March -> Mars ; April -> Avril ; May -> Mai... - Philoust123 19:06, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I've been trying to update the calendar date, birthday article, and the relevant productions article, but I miss a number of them along the way unfortunately. Doh. That's why I decided to finally go through the EPH article here and try to catch it up entirely to reality. Now that I'm home again, I should be able to finish off the years that I've not done as yet (53-59). After I'm done that, I'm hoping to be able to go through a number of the other productions pages, but we'll see how burnt out I get after this stage. :) -- Sulfur 21:30, 23 July 2006 (UTC)